


after all this time

by putriloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, jungeun loves memes and jiwoo is Tiredt of it, they meet again and still disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putriloona/pseuds/putriloona
Summary: it had been four years since jiwoo saw jungeun at the airport.





	after all this time

it had been four years since jiwoo saw jungeun at the airport. jungeun was going abroad for college, and she told jiwoo it was best if they broke up. jiwoo’s heart ached, but she knew jungeun was right, so she agreed—and it was not like jungeun wasn’t crying when she said it. they had a goodbye kiss with tears streaming down their faces.

that was four years ago.

now, jiwoo had lost contact with jungeun. she didn’t know exactly when it happened, but they started talking less and less because of school and a bunch of other activities. jiwoo had to work to pay her tuition, and although jungeun’s family had enough money to pay for hers, she joined many clubs and was involved in a few volunteering events. without realizing it, they just didn’t talk anymore.

so, needless to say, when jiwoo invited her high school best friends for a dinner to celebrate her graduation, she was shocked to see jungeun there.

“i.. am i dreaming?” her gaze was fixed on jungeun since entering the restaurant and walking towards the booth that jinsol, haseul, vivi, and jungeun were already sitting at.

“no, but i might be,” jungeun smiled sweetly at her.

jinsol raised her eyebrows, “wow, it’s like we don’t even exist?”

vivi laughed, “seeing their reactions, i really am glad we came up with the idea to invite jungeun here.”

haseul snapped her fingers between jiwoo and jungeun, who looked like they were having a staring contest, “excuse me lesbians, a ‘thank you’ would be nice? i’m the one who busted my ass off trying to contact jungeun, after all?”

haseul’s words snapped the two girls back to reality, and they both blushed. thankfully, their friends dropped the topic and talked about other things, keeping jungeun updated on everything that happened during her study abroad. haseul told in great detail how she proposed to vivi two years ago, right after their business took off excellently. then she let vivi tell jungeun the long, long process of adopting chaewon, their ten-month-old baby who was being taken care of by her grandparents right now during this small reunion.

jinsol sighed in jealousy and talked about how single she was—how _dry_ she was—and haseul flicked her head. then she listed all her failed attempts at flirting with girls, which erupted laughter from the others. meanwhile, jiwoo tried to be involved in the conversation, but, really, most of the time she found herself staring and smiling at how jungeun was finally there with them again.

after a couple of hours, vivi and haseul said they had to leave and pick chaewon up form haseul’s parents’ house.

“you guys really have become boring parents…” jinsol sighed.

“at least we don’t have to stay here while jiwoo and jungeun are eyefucking each other,” vivi teased. jiwoo groaned, but jungeun just smirked at her, so she didn’t feel too bad for staring.

“on second thought!! i’ll just go with you. i miss my goddaughter chaewon,” jinsol abruptly stood up, as if she couldn’t stand the thought of being left alone with the two ex-girlfriends who clearly had some unfinished business.

“well, i guess jinsol’s coming with us then. you two, make sure to catch up properly before jumping on each other, alright?” said haseul slyly, making jiwoo’s face turn red, but jungeun knew she was being serious.

“don’t worry, _mom_. i won’t make jiwoo sad ever again,” jungeun told haseul while looking at jiwoo’s eyes, and after four years, jiwoo felt like her heart would finally stop aching.

***

after the others had left, jiwoo didn’t know what to say. she had so many questions to ask, so many stories to tell—yet she felt like if she opened her mouth, the only thing she could say was how much she still loved jungeun.

a few minutes passed before jungeun finally broke the silence. “i still love you too,” she said softly, as if she could hear jiwoo’s thoughts.

jiwoo’s head snapped. “what?”

“you’re not saying ‘no’... i’m glad,” jungeun smiled.

“yes… cause it’s true. but how do you still love me?”

“is it that hard to believe?” jungeun chuckled.

“well, you’re really pretty… of course it’s hard to believe you have not fallen for anyone during college.”

jungeun choked before she could answer, “ah… well, i haven’t, but there’s this girl that i hooked up with a few times.”

“oh? what’s her name?” jiwoo was a little jealous.

“sooyoung,” jungeun grinned, “she can be a bitch sometimes but she’s the closest friend i have in college. no strings attached.”

“is she hotter than me?” jiwoo scoffed, clearly still jealous.

“veeeery,” jungeun said in a teasing tone, which made jiwoo pout. then jungeun sincerely said, “but a lot of girls are hotter than you, and i’ve never fallen for them.” now _that_ earned a shy smile from jiwoo. “what about you?”

“no one. although, at one point, _jinsol_ asked me out. it was so weird, and we both just stared at each other before bursting out laughing. to be honest, i think she was just really horny that day,” jiwoo laughed and jungeun joined her.

“but you didn’t go on dates? not even a hook up?” jungeun was intrigued. “wait, sorry, that was kind of inappropriate, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“it’s okay. i.. yeah, i didn’t. the truth is, i keep imagining us getting back together..” jiwoo chuckled. “i know it’s pathetic. i’m sor—“

“—don’t be. like i said, i still love you… besides, it’s not like i’ve never done it once or twice..” jungeun put her hand on top of jiwoo’s and gave it a squeeze.

jiwoo squeezed back. “is that why you come here tonight?”

“yes. i actually got back home a couple of weeks ago, but i didn’t tell you guys because i wasn’t ready to face you. then haseul texted me about tonight, and i thought it was a sign,” jungeun said while she was carressing jiwoo’s fingers. “can i ask you a question? please answer honestly, jiwoo.” jiwoo nodded, although a little confused.

“do you really still love me? because i’ve said it twice and you haven’t even come close to replying to me,” jungeun gave her a sad smile, like she was afraid of making a mistake.

“oh my, no, no. i mean, yes, _yes,_ i do. i still love you. _so much_ , jungeun,” jiwoo laughed nervously, but jungeun beamed at her answer. “i’m just a little… overwhelmed. i did imagine a lot of stuff, but i never thought they would become real… and, well, four years is a long time, jungeun. i had to accept the fact that you might be dating someone else.”

“yet you still love me?” jungeun grinned.

“ _yes_ , jungeun, was my long answer not clear enough?” jiwoo laughed.

“after all this time?” jungeun was smirking.

“wh—i knew it, you’re just messing with me! i can’t believe i fell for that professor snape iconic scene again! ugh,” jiwoo started punching jungeun’s shoulder, while the latter was snickering.

“i’m sorry! i couldn’t pass the chance!” jungeun tried to cover her shoulder from jiwoo’s soft punches.

but then jiwoo suddenly turned quiet. “did you mean it?” she mumbled.

“pardon?” jungeun could actually hear jiwoo, but she didn’t understand the question.

“did you mean it when you said you wouldn’t make me sad ever again?” asked jiwoo softly.

jungeun’s hands moved to jiwoo’s cheeks, and she looked at her sincerely. “yes. i promise.”

maybe it was just the timing, or the romantic music that was playing in the restaurant, or the fact that jungeun was really, really pretty and jiwoo really, really missed her, but jiwoo couldn’t stop herself from leaning in and kissing jungeun. it was sweet, and they suddenly started crying, but unlike four years ago, it was happy tears.

when they broke the kiss, jungeun asked with a serious face—at least she tried to look serious, “so, be honest. do you like me or _like_ _like_ me?

“i _love_ you, jungeun, oh my god, what is it with you and memes,” jiwoo shook her head, but her smile indicated she loved it.

jungeun was not done teasing. “afte—“

“yes, after all this time! always! my god, i’m dating such a dork,” jiwoo couldn’t help but pinch jungeun’s cheeks.

jungeun let out a satisfied laugh. “but you love me.”

“i do. i really do,” and jiwoo kissed her some more.


End file.
